


Better Than I Deserve

by vampirepirate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Pepper Potts Feels, Protective Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepirate/pseuds/vampirepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is your Girl Friday, ready for anything except Tony falling for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than I Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. Didn't think my first fic would be for these two. They came from an idle fantasy that was sparked by an Tony and Bruce RP.  
> "Crap, here goes." - Me

Pepper dried her eyes. She closed the door to the lab where she’d once again walked in on Tony and Bruce having a moment.  
Tony was just laughing at something Bruce had said and the gamma scientist just sort of shrugged, as usual not understanding what could have been so amusing.  
Tony’s eyes sparkled with laughing tears as he put his arm around him and wiped his eye. Pepper couldn’t see a single worry line on his face. It was like he’d shaved off decades from his smile.  
It wasn’t overt and they weren’t trying to shove it in her face but it ached when she remembered how he used to look at her that way, when she was his world.  
She stepped out of the elevator into the living room, her graceful fingers quickly moved the strands of strawberry blond hair from her face as she wiped at her tears when she noticed someone waiting for her.  
She gasped and sniffed a bit louder than she’d meant, “Agent Barton,” she said. “What are you doing here?”  
The agent known as Hawkeye gave her a friendly smile. It made her think of Coulson, warm, open and what she’d come to find out, deadly.  
“Hey there Ms. Potts,” he said softly.  
“Pepper, please,” she said smiling as she went over and gave him a quick hug. Maybe she felt over sensitive, maybe she enjoyed the feel of a strong man around her but she wondered if he held onto her a bit longer and not the other way around.  
“Then call me, Clint,” he said.  
She nodded, “Clint… how are you? Please have a seat,” she said.  
“I’m my own man again, so I guess better than I deserve,” he smiled as he followed her. “I was coming to speak to Tony. Just dropping by…”  
Her face faltered a bit and she looked back at the elevator, “Um… oh… he’s in his lab. I could go and get…”  
She looked so flustered that worry spread to the archer’s face. He reached over and let his hand fall on hers, “Hey… it’s cool. It wasn’t like he’s expecting me. You don’t have to bother him…”  
She nodded and she raced to think of anything to take her mind off Tony but the agent took the opportunity.  
“You doing ok? I mean, Tony’s checked in. Banner too… standard really. But what about you... how are you holding up?” His voice was gentle and his eyes searched hers, skillful apparently when dealing with people in delicate emotional states.  
“Me?” she said slowly, she looked away and giggled nervously. “Oh I’m fine. Everything is working again. Elevators… the labs are stocked again, the façade of the building is even better than before… even Stark Industry stocks are rising…” she could have gone on and on but as her voice began to climb as she searched for more things to prove she was ok Clint moved in and silenced her.  
He closed the distance, his lips pressing to hers lightly so that she stopped. Her eyes shut in an instant, her voice cut off. He didn’t push, didn’t open the kiss. He just touched her with his mouth and all at once silence had fallen when all there had been was screaming.  
The tears rushed from her eyes then and he had her in his arms within a moment. Strong arms surrounded her once again. Pepper sank into his strength and submitted to the opportunity of someone taking care of her.  
She could almost be ashamed that she’d fallen apart like that. She could normally handle almost anything. Tony had put her through hell at every turn. But right now it was quiet. Right now it was warm. “I’m so glad you’re here,” she whispered as she buried her face in his neck.  
Clint nodded, his eyes closed as he stroked her soft hair, he breathed her in, the soft scent of expensive perfume. Never overpowering but it lasted forever. The good stuff, probably something Tony bought her once. But that time was long over.  
“Me too Pepper,” he said.


End file.
